nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 87
What If We Get Cursed?! is the 87th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. With all of the Witches gathered, Ryu begins the ceremony, while Haruma is there to witness it. However, once all of the Witches close their eyes, time seems to of had stopped, except for Rika and him. Summary Ryu watches as Shinichi kisses Mikoto, being asked if her powers have returned. Doubtful, they announce that they should test it out to make sure, while Nene hurries them up, reminding them that Haruma could come in at any given moment. Albeit, Rika assures them that her powers have returned. Shinichi does not fully believe her, but Nene claims that she may be telling the truth. As Rika turns around, she reminds them that she does not want to be alone in school anymore. She then gives out the instructions, telling the trio that they must first move the altar, which they do. Meanwhile, Maria and Noa complain about the room's condition. Once they move the altar, a magic circle can be seen, surprising them. However, Rika assures them that it is not a magic circles, rather some fancy design to get all of the Witches in a circle, scaring Ryu and Shinichi. Meiko and the other Witches announce that they are excited, moving towards the empty spots on the circle. Urara asks Ryu if she should get on an empty spot as well, to which he responds affirmatively. Nene heads towards Mikoto, liberating her, but the latter is swift to escape her grasp. Mikoto reminds them that without her, they cannot complete the ceremony. She attempts to run away, to prevent it in Haruma's place. However, as she is about to walk out of the door, Haruma appears, telling them to not leave him out of the fun. Nene is shocked, revealing that he should be at a meeting, but shockingly enough Haruma sits down, claiming that he is here to witness the ceremony. They ask why he is so willingly now, only to be informed that he is bothered by the fact that he does not know his real motives for becoming president. As he lowers his head, he asks Rika if she cannot erase feeling along with memories, the Witch responding positively. Haruma tells Ryu that he is now leaving everything in his hands, as Nene realizes that he noticed his memories were gone. Mikoto decides to stay behind, respecting Haruma's wishes. All of the Witches get in a circle, holding hands as Ryu stands in the middle of it all. They all close their eyes, including Ryu, who momentarily opens them to check if things have been completed. He looks around, seeing raindrops frozen in midair, and questions what is happening. He tries to call the others, but they appear to be frozen as well. Just then, Rika announces that time has stopped for everyone except the two of them. She smiles as she claims that the real ceremony shall begin now. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Return *Amnesia *Wish Granting (ceremony) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11